immortal beast
by beastboyrulz
Summary: the titans and some league members are sent to the future and get a big shock. (Open to suggestions)
1. Chapter 1

Inside Titans Tower sit all of the Titans spread through the tower. While the founding members plus the original members of the Justice League. Which include Robins mentor Batman. Along with other heros like Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern Stewart and the Flash.

Now the reason that there all present is because the League want to review all of the Titans who are elegable for League membership. But that's not really important at the moment what is important. Are the five original Titans Robin who is almost dwarfed by files for all of the heros that are in the Titans (im not going into detail because i just dont know whos who in the titans.) These files contain heros names powers and other basic details. Such as height weight and so on.

"So who do you want to look into first present company excluded of course" was the first thing that the voice of Batman said.

"I don't know who to start with there are to many to choose from" replied Robin.

"Well think that we should start by reviewing everyone. Based on there power/powers and there control over them."Said the Flash. "Thats a good idea" said Beast Boy. " But what about if we."

What ever else he was about to say was cut short by the Titans alarm blaring through the whole building. And with the all of the Titans and the League members rushed out and went to the source of the trouble.

This time the trouble was nonother than Warp the Titans very own time traveling villian.

Either trying steal something or wreak havok on the local populas but which ever it may be he had to be stopped.

"Ah the Titans" Warp said when he hears sound coming from behind him "Oh all of the Titans and some of the Justice League all here for little old me now this will be intersting." Said Warp as he turned around but as he said it he didnt have a scared little girl expresion.

That the Titans thought he would, no instead he had a very cocky and confident tone and look. "I expected you all of you and in order to work through that I got some new equipment and some new friends."

Robin was about to replie when suddenly a flash of red lightning flew past. "My first associate some of you know as Eduard Thane or Porfesser Zoom as you call him." Then another time portal opened and out came Tempus one of Supermans villans.

"Well now that we are some what even I think we should begin don't you oh and allow me to say. That your time has finally come."(ha ha time pun) said Warp. With those final words Tempus and Warp threw a net made of unknown materials over our heros as Professor Zoom began to circling them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

**"Well now that we are some what even your time has come."said Warp. With that Tempus and Warp threw a net made of unknown materials over our heros as Professor Zoom began to circling them.**

As Professor Zoom began to circle them the net begain to dome outward and spark with his red lighning. And then there was a bright flash of light and the Titans and the Leaguers were gone.

The Titans and the Leaguers later wake up in what can only be described as is a field not with all wavy grass but short grass and they were rounded in an almost perfect circle of trees.

"Oh my head what- were are we and what the hell happened." uttered a confused Robin the last one in the group to wakened from there impromtu slumber.

Which caused the person sitting next to him to turn and see him awake. This person was Batman who once he was sure his former ward was awake replied "I dont know but when I find out we will stop those responsible."

Robin stood up and looked around to see almost everyone watching him looking for some kind of insight with that in mind he then decided to speak ."Is everyone alright."

"Yeah man everyones fine" replied cyborg. "But we cant find BB at all everyone's here except him." Cyborg stated and you could here the worry in his voice which then started to get Robin worried.

"Ok first we need to find out were we are and.." robin started to order before a miniature black tornado suddenly started next to him shocking everyone. That tornado then disipated and turned into Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous.

Which got all of the Titans into fighting mode until Billy caught them off guard by saying. " Now hold it right there y'all we aint here to fight our leader sent us to come and bring y'all back with us to the tower."

Raven then proceded to speak for the first time by saying " Oh and who would this leader be exactly brother blood or slade." to which Billy replied " No Kyd here and me are Titans and we are going to take y'all to are leader Beast."

At this point Robin was just looking for anwsers so he then looked at the Justice League who all proceded to give him a look that said 'this is your dicision make it.'

So Robin then said "Fine take us to your tower but were watching you." "Well great then y'all ready." At which point he received a nod from everyone. He then turned to Kyd and said "welp lets go times a wastin'."

At which point Kyd just nodded and wrapped his cape around everyone but right before they could teleport Billy quickly said to everyone."Oops just fair warnin' y'all first ports with Kyd and be kinda bumpy.' And with that being there last sound they disapered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

**"Oops just fair warnin' y'all first ports with kyd and be kinda bumpy.' And with that being there last sound they disapered.**

The next thing the Titans and the Leaguers knew they were on the room were there whole day began the common room. But the first thing they saw weren't any people. As the room was empty minus them, no what they all noticed first was the extreamly advanced tech.

After they all had stopped staring at the tech when Billy said "Funny i wonder were the boss man went he was here when we left." Kyd then taped him on the shoulder and signed something to him which caused him to smack himself on the head.

" Yeah your right Kyd boss mans probably trainin' right now we should go after him." At that Kyd then nodded yes to Billy and he said. "Ok y'all were going to go to the trainin' room." To which everyone only nodded as they were still mostly in awe at the tech.

'In the training room'

The first thing that everyone noticed once they appeared in the training room wasn't the tech this time no this time, it was a man not just a man but a colossus who stood at almost seven feet tall and at least two hundred pounds of what seemed to be pure muscle was a man that was hitting a punching bag.

What made him stand out wasnt his stature is was that his skin hair and as far as they could tell eyes were all vareying shades of green. At there entrance the man stopped hitting the bag and tured around to face them. The one thought went through everyones head at that point was a name 'beast boy'. Seeing that he didnt have a shirt on. Everyone could see his bulging muscles that had a sheen of sweat from his work out. At seeing him like this it made all of the women blush even wonder woman. And all of the men to think never will I have that muscle.

Once he saw that there were people and saw who they were he said in a very deep voice "Well its good to see all of you, after all you were gone almost two hundred years."

After hearing this Robin stepped up to him and said how could it have been two hundred years there still here." He said pointing at kyd and billy."And your still here."

Beast boy then looked robin in the eye and said to him. "Those are the decendants of the originals and inherited here powers." he said while pointing at Billy and Kyd.

"And I have very fast healing factor." Then Robin said. " What dose that have to do with it them (Kyd and Billy) I get but you not so much."

Beast boy then looked at all of them and calmly explained that "Because I have my healing factor my body is always in a constent state regenerating which dramatically slows my aging if not stopping it all together." He then shows everyone by slicing up his left arm from wrist to elbow with one of his claws. At that action some people start to panic but he just waves his other hand at them and says "watch."

And slowely at first but then quickly the wound healed leaving no markes or indications that the wound ever exsisted. Not a single person in th room had any idea what to say even the Batman himself was left speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN for a reference of what the city and tech looks like just think about the Batman Beyond TV show.)**

**Previously **

**And slowely at first but then quickly the wound healed leaving no markes or indications that the wound ever exsisted. **

Everyone in the room had just witnessed somthing that you just don't see often if ever, and they had no idea how to comment on it. Raven and the other magic users present were trying to rationalize it as a spell or charm, Cyborg and the other scientific minds were trying to think of a logical anwser for what they had seen.

Robin and Batman were totally silent as they tried to contemplate what they had witnessed. Raven was the frist to speak "What was that some kind of spell."

At that point Billy, Kyd and Beast Boy just laughed. Beast Boy then replied "No raven that was not a spell a charm or even an illusion that was my healing factor it an acceleration of the natural healing prosses."

Beast boy then cleared his throught and said. "Now any more questions or would you all like to get home well er back."

"Yes we would like to go home but just how are we going to do that." Replied Batman having recovered from his state of shock.

"Lets head to the common room and talk about how to get you home er back." Said Beast Boy.

'The common room' (Beast Boy has a shirt on now just so you know.)

"Well it all really depends on just how you got here and who sent you and what they used to do it.

The group then procided to tell Beast Boy the story of just how they got there and who they fought. "Well that's quite a story hmm what exactly was that net made of."

"We have no idea the metals that they used could have come frome any where because of there time traveling abilities it's hard to know for sure were it came from." replied Batman

Beast Boy then put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well the metal could have been chronomium or maybe, no chronomium seems like the only feasable element that would have been used to send you here."

"Chronomium I've never heard of that before what is it." Batman asked.

"Chronomium is an extemely durable and conductive metal that has only one major use as an amplifier for the study of time particals, and the use of time travel ironically enough." Replied Beast Boy.

"Now that I think about it there was a heist almost a year ago of the metal that was used, and it was the about same amount needed to make a net the size you described, but I could never figure out who did it or why they did it." said Beast Boy

"Ok so that explains how they sent us here so easily but how did they actually open up a rift to send us through time." Asked Robin

"That's easier to explain then the metal." Answered Beast Boy.

"How is that easier to explain then the metal." Asked Robin

"By saying simply they didn't now before you get all upset and start pointing out the flaws in my idea listen first." Said Beast Boy.


End file.
